Medievil Nights
by Warrior Kalia
Summary: A spoof of D&D. Chapter 1 up so far... hope you like!


Note: I, for once, own pretty much everything in this story. (Woo-hoo!) although, the name of summersea comes from the Circle of Magic books, (by Tamora Pierce) and Angel island is a Sonic thing. I don't own either of those.   
This is a parody of most D&D type stories. Hope it doesn't suck too much!  
By Warrior Kalia  
  
Chapter 1: The prequel  
In the land of Summersea, There was a wise and benevolent, ruler (who, at times, could also be a bit of a blowhard. not that anyone says it to his face), The land,,, Well, actually, it didn't prosper much... It basically stayed the same. But, since it was pretty good to begin with, that was okay with the locals. But anyway...  
  
Many years ago, King Reynold and his wife, Queen Saran, had a daughter, who they named Sierra. The girl grew up to be a wise and beautiful girl, although a bit sarcastic at times. She looked forward to ruling the land one day, as did the residents, who felt she would be a great ruler. She, in her childhood, had always been quiet and kind, and interacted with the children of the town, loving to embroider and read, and although she had occasionally gardened, which brought about confusion among the nobles, it was eventually overlooked. The Head Mage, Adrian Synols, had raised the girl, and had helped a bit with her younger brother, Prince Che, although the King now took all the credit.   
  
"You are now of age," The king said to his daughter, "And it is time for you to marry. I will organize a ball in your honor, and invite the worthy Princes of nearby kingdoms..." "But, Father..." Princess Sierra interrupted, "I don't want to be married!" The king looked confused. "Well, why not?" He asked, after a pause. "I have enough friends as it is, and it's not even like I can't handle the throne by myself! Mom agrees!" Queen Saran looked suddenly uncomfortable. "And what about Che? You gonna make him get married? Huh? And what if I don't love the guy? Will I still have to get married? And why should I? And what if I love someone you don't approve of? What'll you do then? Make me marry someone else and kill myself? I'd just as soon jump off Angel Island! And-" "Enough!" Reynold yelled, cutting his daughter off. "You going to have the damn party, and you're not going to complain about it, you hear?" And with that, he left the room, Queen Saran trailing behind him. Sierra glowered at the wall for a while, then sighed and got out a book. She hit herself in the head a couple of times, sighed again, and began reading.   
  
"Hey there!" came a male voice a few hours later, at about six, startling Sierra out of her reading trance. "Wha- Oh, Nathan! Hi!" She said cheerfully, picking herself up off the floor and going over to her bed. The window was open, a ladder holding Nathan in place. He pulled himself onto her window-ledge-seat-area-thingie, and hugged her. "How are you?" Sierra asked cheerfully. "Doin' okay, what about you?" Nathan replied. "Terrible. I have to get married..." She then proceeded to curse her father in three different languages. Four, if you count Pig Latin. "So, do you climb into the bedrooms of all the grils you like? Or am I just special?" Sierra finally asked. Nathan shrugged. "So, you're getting married?"...  
  
About an hour later...  
  
"Princess! Supper is ready!" Came the voice of Adrian. "Hell and damnation!" Sierra exclaimed. Nathan climbed onto her bed and out onto the ladder once again. "Well, seeya!" Nathan said before starting his descent. "Bye! Have a good night!" the Princess called after him, giving him a smile and a wave. He waved back and continued going down. Sierra smoothed her hair a bit and straightened her dress as Adrian came in. "Princess, supper. Come." "I'm going, geez!" the girl replied, going on her way to the Dining Hall.   
  
---  
  
The day of the Ball...  
  
---  
  
This is what you will be wearing tonight, Princess." Said Amelia, her wardrobe arranger. It was a beautiful gown, pure white chiffon and silk, embroidered with gold thread. The top was formfitting, including the sleeves, and the skirt was a few sheets of translucent white material. Sierra looked at it.   
  
"Are you crazy? You KNOW I don't wear clingy stuff!" Sierra said, annoyed. "Princess, this gown was approved by your father, and it would look very lovely on you!" Amelia replied. Sierra grumbled a bit as she put the gown on. "You've lost some weight, haven't you? Well, you don't want to get too thin- The Princes may not like it." Amelia commented as she laced the back. Sierra rolled her eyes but said nothing, holding her braid out of the way. A white choker with a golden crescent moon was next, and then white slippers. "You look so lovely!" Amelia cried, clapping her hands together. ~Whatever...~ Princess Sierra though bitterly. "yeah, well, can we get this show on the road? I want to do this and get gone, already." She said. "Of course, Princess." Amelia said, curtsying and leading her to the ballroom.   
  
Micheal Worthy  
  
The ball went basically as Sierra had prophesized; A bunch of princes, and only one girl; her. A sure-fire formula to keep her on the ballroom floor all night. Her Dad was such an idiot sometimes... And most of those who weren't waiting to dance with her were sucking up to the King, who was lapping it up, of course. Sierra managed to catch her mothers glance and rolled her eyes. Her mother gestured towards her husband, who was basking in the rays of butt-kissing, and shrugged right before another prince approached her and engaged her in a conversation. Princess Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned back to the current prince who was dancing goofily and staring at her chest. She sighed again. Annoying...   
  
---  
  
"Guh, if one more guy asks me to dance, I seriously going to kick him in the balls!" Sierra exclaimed, running a hand through her hair and sitting down. Guess what happened next?   
  
"Hi there, Princess. Would you like to dance?" A voice came from behind her. "Hell no! What do you think I've been doing all night? What... MIKE!!!" She interrupted herself with the exclamation as she looked at the one who had addressed her. She instantly clasped him to herself in a tight hug. "Aww, I missed you, sweetie! Where were you?!" She asked joyously. "Uhm... Ack hfone?" he managed to say, his face buried in her cleavage. "Well, why don't you send any mail? I mean, it's not like I'm going to move anytime soon..." Sierra said, letting the young prince go and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Aww... Well, I'm here now... I missed you, too." He said, rubbing his cheek and blushing a bit.   
  
The growls and glares of the rest of the room were highly noticible in the sudden silence. However, the princess chose to ignore them, the prince glaring straight back and turning to talk to Sierra again.   
  
"So, how's Two-tone doing?" Sierra inquiried, smiling at her chibi-pineapple. "He's okay. He and Jason say hi." Micheal replied. Two-tone, also known as Kris, was a friend to theirs, called Two-tone because of his hair (Black and copper). Jason was also a friend, a messenger. "Tell them I said 'hi' back." Sierra said happily.   
  
The two friends talked for a good portion of the night, moving a number of times and eventually finishing their coversation on the balcony. The final words of the conversation were spoken, and a comfortable, relaxing silence fell between them. The silence was broken half a minute later by Sierra. "Hey, Micheal?" She asked quietly. "Yeah?" He replied, looking at her. A pause. "Platypus." Sierra concluded.   
  
Micheal immediately burst into hysterical laughter. Sierra joined in a second later. 


End file.
